FIve Nights WIth Elements
Five Nights With Elements is a game that does not follow the original story line. It consists of 10 characters, one of them being an old withered robot Characters Aine - Aine is the red fire element who is aggressive on Night 3 and onward. She starts at Stage A before going to Prop Area, then to Quadrant B before heading to Concessions, then to Hall Be before reaching the office. The player must use the humidifier to get Aine out of any room, if neglected, Aine will kill the player. Elysia - Elysia is the yellow electric element who is active on Night 2 and onward. She starts at Stage A before heading to Dining Area, she will then proceed to the Ventilation Room before going to the Pool Area, then to Hallway A before reaching the office. The player must use the humidifier to lure Elysia away, failing to do so will result in Elysia killing you.. Frosty - Frosty is the grayish white ice element and is active on Night 1 and onward. She will start at Stage A before heading to the Props Area, then head to the Freezer before heading to the Pool Area, she will then proceed to Hallway A before reaching the office. The player must use the humidifier to lure Frosty away, failure to do so will result in death. Kiper - Kiper is a reddish brown copper element, she is active on Night 1 and onward. She will start at Stage B, then go to Quadrant A before heading for the Abandoned Hallway, then to the Pool Area before heading for the Ventilation Room and proceed to enter the vent, the player must use the radio to get her to leave. Failing to do so will result from death. Crystal - Crystal is the turquoise colored crystal element, she is active on Night 2 and so on. She will start at Stage B, before heading for the Dining Area, then to the Props Area before proceeding to the Abandoned Hallway, then Hallway B before reaching the office. The player must use the radio to get Crystal to leave, if neglected, will result in death. Rainbow - Rainbow is a colorful rainbow element and is active on Night 1. She starts at Stage B before heading for the Props Area, then to the Quadrant A before heading for the Pool Area, then entering the vent in there. The player needs to use the radio to get Rainbow to leave, failure will mean death. Stopwatch: Stopwatch is a gray with yellow arrows backwards element, and she is active on Night 2 and remains active. She starts at Stage C before heading to Dining Area, then to the Props Area before proceeding to the Kitchen, then she will go to the Abandoned Hallway before heading to Hallway Be before reaching the player. The player must use the radio to avoid getting killed by Stopwatch. Dark Heart - Dark Heart is a purple with hearts for her eyes and one on her stomach. She is active on Night 2 will start at Stage C before disabling the camera, only for her to vanish, she will then run down to Hallway Be in order to kill the player. The player must watch Stage C to prevent Dark Heart form moving. Sweet - Sweet is a reddish fruit element, she is active on Night 3 and onward. She starts at Stage C before heading to the Props Area, then to Quadrant A before heading to the Pool Area, then she will go to Hallway A before going to the office. The player must use the radio to prevent death from Sweet. Bracer - Bracer is the only male in the game and he is in a state of severe disrepair. He is active on Night 3 and starts in the Abandoned Halway and has three stages there. Stage 1 is when one of his claws will reach out of a boarded up room. Stage 2 is when he is out of the room and out into the hallway and stares into the camera. Stage 3 is when he emits an evil laughter and gets extremely close to the camera and stares into the camera. After Stage 3, he will jumpscare the player, disabling their cameras, lights and equipment temporarily. Due to giving little time to react, he is a dangerous enemy. Locations Stage A Stage B Stage C Props Area Quadrant A Quadrant B Abandoned Hallway Concession Pool Area Ventilation Room Hallway A Hallway B Vent A Vent B Nights Night 1 : Difficulty: Beginner Active: Frosty, Kiper, Rainbow Night 2 : Difficulty: Easy Active: Elysia, Crystal, Stopwatch, Dark Heart Night 3 : Difficulty: Normal Active: Aine, Sweet Bracer Night 4 : Difficulty: Little Hard More Active: Crystal, Elysia, Dark Heart, Aine, Kiper Night 5 : Difficulty: Hard More Active: Bracer, Stopwatch, Rainbow, Frosty Night 6 : Difficulty: Extremely Hard More Active: All Night 7 : Difficulty: 0-5: Beginner 5-10: Easy 10-15: Normal 15-20: Hard Gallery Screenshot 2015-09-27-18-40-24-1.png Screenshot 2015-09-27-10-23-44-1.png Screenshot 2015-09-27-09-22-10-1.png Screenshot 2015-09-27-11-00-24-1.png Screenshot 2015-09-26-19-21-18-1.png Trivia Bracer is the only male in the game Dark Heart's behavior is that of Foxy's. Bracer's jumpscaring causing everything to fail makes him similar to Noo-Noo from Five Nights At Tubbyland 3 But having to watch Bracer to prevent him from moving also makes him similar to Tinky Winky from Five Nights At Tubbyland Sweet and Aine are the only characters to have the same color It is currently unknown where are the other robots Surprisingly, Bracer is capable of escaping a room after losing his lower arms Category:Work in progress Category:Blueflame's Property